Le procès
by Yumei Mizuki
Summary: Bob et Théo se sont fait capturer par l'église de la Lumière et la situation se présente mal. (Attention : Thélthazar et deathfic)
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je vous offre mon premier essai avec Thélthazar. *Champagne*

Un grand merci à Mangagreida (je te fais pleins de bisou et de calins) pour sa relecture qui m'aide à m'améliorer en toute circonstance.

Je vous préviens sortez vos mouchoirs.

Disclaimer : Aventures ne m'appartient. Bob, Théo, Grunlek et Shin appartiennent à leur créateur respectif.

* * *

Le procès

* * *

Bob était de retour dans sa cellule. Une triste petite pièce grise. Les murs était recouvert de dessins, de gravures, de comptes, de menaces laissés par les autres prisonniers avant lui. La seule lumière de sa cellule provenait d'une petite lucarne qui laissait difficilement passer un rayon de soleil malade entre les barreaux.

Son procès avait été une catastrophe. Il avait été jugé par l'église de la lumière pour sa nature de demi-diable d'abord et ensuite pour avoir ensorcelée un paladin-inquisiteur de lumière nommé Théo de Silverberg en le forçant à l'aimer. L'église ne pouvait tout simplement pas concevoir que l'un des leurs était naturellement tombé amoureux de quelqu'un comme lui. Il avait utilisé tout l'art de la réthorique qu'il connaissait pour essayer de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Pas pour lui-même mais pour son amant. Avant d'entrer dans la salle de procès en plein centre de l'église, il n'avait même pas prévu de se défendre. Il voulait juste attendre le verdict. Il savait que se défendre était inutile, un demi-démon, un hérétique, une menace potentielle, contre l'église de la Lumière. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour connaître l'issue de ce procès. Mais quand il avait vu son amant assis près des jurés, amaigri, les yeux cernés, le visage rouge, le regard vide il avait relevé la tête et avait tout tenté pour se sortir de là. Sans le moindre résultat.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromancien de la tour rouge, demi-démon au coeur d'or verrai son dernier lever de soleil le lendemain matin lorsqu'on le mènerai au bucher.

Sa dernière nuit ne serai sans doute pas de tout repos non plus. Pas plus que ne l'avait été ses derniers jours, il avait été torturé maintes et maintes fois. Son corps ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il n'aurait pas pu allumer une étincelle si sa vie en dépendait. Les « honorables » paladins de la Lumière avait fait appel à un mage expert en torture pour s'assurer qu'il souffre au maximum sans pour autant mourrir.

Il y avait des mages qui se spécialisait en torture et c'était lui qui était un danger pour la société. Il éclata d'un grand rire hystérique au moment où sa porte de cellule s'ouvrait.

La nuit pouvait commencer.

Théo de Silverberg ancien paladin-inquisiteur de la Lumière observait le jour descendre à l'horizon par delà la prison qui était juste devant ses appartement. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa gorge. Il voulait pleurer, il voulait hurler, il voulait se réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar. Il avait réfléchi pendant des heures et des heures à une façon de sortir son amant de la prison de la Lumière sans le moindre résultat. Il aurait même été prêt à tenter une mission suicide mais les gardes devant sa porte et sous sa fenêtre l'en aurait empêché. Il continua à chercher, trouver une solution n'importe laquelle pourvu que son amour survive. A travers la belle double fenêtre de verre fin il observa la nuit tomber.

Quelques minutes après retentit le premier cri. Il se jeta dans une large armoire, en ferma les porte et recouvrit ses oreilles avec un oreiller. Malgré tout cela les cris de douleur de son amant continuai de lui parvenir et il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager cette douleur. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

La nuit pouvait commencer.

Bob remarqua confusément qu'on le décrochait de la table de torture. Ses pieds était en sang et la douleur affluait de la moindre parcelle de sa peau. On lui mit une robe blanche. Robe réservé aux hérétiques le jour de leur mort. Les taches de sang sur le col de la robe indiquait clairement que l'église de la lumière faisait des économies. Les paladins voulurent le trainer à l'extérieur mais Bob préféra utiliser le peu de force qui lui restait pour se dégager et marcher fièrement vers sa mort. Il fut guidé vers l'extérieur. La lumière vive du soleil levant l'ébloui mais il continua a le regarder fixement. C'était sa dernière occasion de le voir.

Une substance inconnue s'écrasa sur son épaule. Il regarda. Une tomate pourrie. D'autres spectateur s'apprêtaient à faire de même. Il se dirigea vers le bucher sous une pluie de légumes pourris et de cracha. Il continua à observer le soleil qui semblait se moquer de lui. La journée était radieuse, le ciel bleu sans le moindre nuage, il allait mourrir par une sublime journée d'été.

Il fut attaché sur le bucher. Au premier rang, Théo se tenait droit comme un I entouré par des paladins qui récitaient des versets de la Lumière afin d'aider à la libération de leur camarade. Viktor Oppenheimer se tenait au côté de l'homme qui l'aimait et articula :

« Je suis désolé. »

Bob ressembla tout son courage pour sourire. Il n'en voulait pas ni à Viktor, ni à Théo qu'auraient-ils pu faire de toute façon. Théo articula « Je t'aime. » sous le regard dégouté de ses pairs. Lui comme il ne risquait rien de plus il hurla :

« Je t'aime Théo! »

Au même moment le mage spécialiste en torture, le visage recouvert d'une toque noire pour la tradition, alluma le bucher. Lui, Bob le pyromage allait mourrir carbonisé…quelle ironie!

Bob s'était promis de ne pas hurler sur le bucher mais quand les flammes commencèrent à lécher son corps il du se rendre à l'évidence. Il allait crier.

Contrairement à ce que pensait les paladins de la lumière, Théo ne s'était écroulé de soulagement après la mort de Bob qui aurait du le libéré du « sortilège ». Quand les cris de Bob s'était tu, il avait su que c'était fini. Les flammes avaient faibli, il avait vu le corps calciné, à peine la dernière flamme éteinte, il avait quitté la place publique et s'était rendu à la taverne où il avait rendez-vous.

Le tavernier remplissait son verre d'alcool fort de mauvaise qualité dès qu'il était vide. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Deux jours? Trois jours? Une semaine? Plus? Il ne savait plus.

 _À l'entrée de la ville_

\- D'après toi, comment c'est passé leur escapade en amoureux? Demanda Shin

\- Oh. Ils ont du passé leur temps à se chamailler et à se réconcilier. répondit Grunlek. On va retrouver des amoureux transis.

La relations entre Théo et Bob avait insufflé une légèreté incroyable au groupe; les voir si heureux rendait Shin et Grunlek heureux.

\- Bon, allons-y. Ils vont nous attendre à la taverne tout les deux autour d'une bonne bière. rappela Grunlek.

Shin et Grunlek descendirent de cheval pour passer les portes de la ville.

* * *

Je vous avais prévenu, il fallait sortir vos mouchoirs, heureusement j'en ai quelques uns d'extra par ici...!

*Mangagreida arrive vers moi avec la ferme intention de faire quelque chose d'illégal*

Euh, on se revoie plus tard... je vais m'enfermer dans ma maison et barricader la porte.

Si vous avez deux secondes prenez le temps de laisser review. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et c'est de l'encre pour ma plume.

Bisou et bonne chance


	2. Chapitre 2: découverte (bonus)

Bonjour tout le monde,

À la demande quasi générale voici la réaction de Shin et Grunlek à la découverte de Théo et de la mort de Bob.

Je m'excuse pour le nombreuse fautes d'orthographe.

Bonne lecture

Disclaimer : L'univers d'aventures appartient à la chaine Bazar du grenier. Shin, Grunlek et Théo appartiennent respectivement à Seb' du Grenier, Krayn et Fred du Grenier. Toute copie partielle ou intégrale est interdite et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

* * *

Grunlek et Shin entrèrent dans la taverne. L'établissement était propre mais pas très beau et tout aurait eu besoin d'être refait. Le temps y avait déjà fait son oeuvre.

L'endroit était déjà bondé malgré l'heure matinale certains hommes et femmes était déjà saoul mais pas encore au point d'en perdre la raison. Quelques hommes recherchaient de la bonne compagnie auprès de ces dames, l'air sentait le cigare et le renfermé. Grunlek et Shin se séparèrent afin de retrouver leurs amis. Le nain s'occupa de rechercher ses amis aux tables près de la devanture et Shin chercha dans le fond de l'établissement, près du bar. Pendant une seconde Shin cru voir Théo au bar, mais après l'avoir observé plus longuement il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un soulard. Il avait les cheveux couleur jais comme Théo mais ne portait pas d'armure, et n'était pas aussi costaud que lui. Après que les deux compères ait fait trois fois le tour de leur section, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence; Théo et Bob était en retard. Ils s'assirent à une table vide près du mur et commandèrent une bière chacun. Grunlek remarqua une certaine tension chez son compagnon de voyage et voulu le rassurer.

« T'inquiète pas, Shin. Ils sont juste en retard, ils ont surement perdu la notion du temps. »

Shin hocha la tête mais le mauvais pressentiment qui envahissait son coeur se fit juste plus pressant.

Les minutes passèrent. Puis les heures. L'une après l'autre. Shin ressentait ses heures comme autant de glas funeste, son pressentiment refusant de quitter son coeur. Lorsqu'il fut temps pour l'auberge de fermer, il aurait presque put pleurer d'angoisse. La jolie serveuse brune qui s'était occupée d'eux durant la journée vint leur signaler gentiment qu'il était temps de partir. Déjà tout les clients avait quitté l'auberge, il ne restait plus que l'homme que Shin avait pris pour Théo au bar.

Shin angoissé aurait souhaité rester dans l'auberge pour attendre ses amis aussi utilisa-t-il cet homme comme excuse.

« Et lui, il part pas? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se voilèrent.

« C'est que, monsieur, cet homme est un ancien Paladin de la Lumière. Quand il est arrivé au bar, avant d'être trop soul, il a raconté son histoire à la propriétaire et elle était tellement triste que nous autres on a pas vraiment le coeur de le faire partir. On lui sert du vin et on s'assure qu'il mange un peu. »

Shin ne pouvait plus parler aussi se fut Grunlek qui posa la question.

« Et c'est quoi cette histoire? »

« Oh, c'est bien triste. Il y a quelques jours l'église de la Lumière à fait exécuter un demi-diable sur le bucher sous prétexte qu'il avait donné un philtre d'amour à un des leurs. Sauf que le paladin ne l'aimait pas à cause d'un philtre. (Elle se tourna vers l'homme au bar) Je me demande si il s'en remettra. Il s'appelle Théo, je crois. »

Grunlek et Shin s'était effondré dès la première phrase d'explication. Ils se levèrent difficilement et s'approchèrent de Théo. Ils s'assirent de part et d'autre de l'ex-paladin, Grunlek posa sa main organique sur son épaule. Théo tourna la tête vers lui, il était méconnaissable, ses joues creusé par un manque d'alimentation saine était marqué par un sillon dessiné par les larmes dans la crasse, il aurait eu grand besoin d'une douche et quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler Grunlek reçu une bouffée d'haleine si alcoolisé qu'elle aurait presque suffit à le rendre saoul lui-même.

« Grun, c'est toi? »

« Ouais, ça va aller? »

Le fier Théo de Silverberg s'écroula dans les bras du nain comme une petite fille.

« Ils ont tué Bob…cris…mal…rien faire »

Grunlek et Shin ne saisissaient que quelques bribes de ce que racontait leur ami. Ils leur faudrait attendre avant de pleurer Bob, ils devaient d'abord s'assurer que Théo s'en sortirait.

C'était ce que Bob voudrait.

* * *

Voila,

C'est pas parce que c'est le nouvel an que je vais épargner vos petits coeurs. Si vous avez le temps, écrivez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et les critiques à s'améliorer.

Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2016 avec plein de bonheur, de réussites, de licornes et tout ce que vous souhaiterez.

Bisou à tous


End file.
